Mega-Loud
by Alphamon Burstmode X
Summary: Years after an accident left him mostly machine without his knowledge, Lincoln Loud's life is changed forever as a mad man begins to attack the world and he takes it upon himself to stop him by taking up the name of Megaman.


Mega-Loud

Chapter 1

Rise of the Blue Bomber

So, this idea has stewing in my head for a while and I thought I'd give it a shot to see what everyone thought. Now before we begin, I just need to say that everyone is five years older than the show proper. With that explained... Let's kick it up!

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

The year 20XX. The world has become a technological wonderland where human kinds lives have been made infinitely better through robotics. It is in this time in a small town called 'Royal Woods' where our story begins.

A young white haired man around the age of sixteen clad in a blue jacket over an orange shirt was walking down the street next to a young Hispanic girl wearing an unzipped purple hoodie, a black jacket and a black crop top.

"I'm really glad you could come to visit, Ronnie Anne." The boy, Lincoln Loud said to the Hispanic girl.

"Don't let it go to your head, Lame-o. I just wanted to walk see the old skating grounds." Ronnie Anne responded before popping Lincoln one in the shoulder.

"Yeah. Keep telling yourself that's the only reason you made a six hour drive." Lincoln said with a smirk before he boldly wrapped his arm around the girl's waist. Just then, he noticed something odd. "That's weird." He said as he watched an orange humanoid robot with curved black points on the side of its head and black oblongs on its forearms. "What's a lumber-bot doing at a mostly metal construction yard?" He asked.

"Yeah. That is kind of weird." Ronnie Anne agreed before the robot raised its arms before the oblongs unfolded in to what resembled giant shears before shooting out at the building frame.

"Get down!" Lincoln called as he tackled Ronnie Anne to the ground as steel beems came falling down around down them. He then looked up to see one of the beams coming strait for them.

Suddenly, Lincoln's eyes began to glow a deep blue before he stood up and punch with all his might and broke the beam clean in two.

A shaken Ronnie Anne looked to see Lincoln standing with his fist still out and his breath shaking as he looked at his hand and how the flesh had been torn away from it to reveal that underneath... was metal.

"Lincoln." Ronnie Anne said, getting the young man's attention, breaking him out of his shock long enough for him to look around and see that the renegade robot was gone. "Come on. Let's get out of here." She said before grabbing Lincoln's hand and leading him away from the site.

A short time later, the two teenagers arrived a two story house and upon entering were met by woman in a pink sweater who ran up to Lincoln and pulled him in to a tight hug.

"Lincoln! Are you okay? We saw what happened on the..." The woman, Lincoln's mother, Rita began before noticing her son's hand.

Before either of them could follow up on this, the three were signaled over to the TV by Lincoln's father, Lynn Loud sr.

"Continuing our top story. Royal Woods is just the latest in a group of targets that have been set upon by these rogue class 4 robots." The news anchor said as the reports showed stills of a red and silver robot with flames coming out of its head and two flamethrowers it had for hands burning down numerous buildings, a black and yellow robot with four sparking metal points on its back attacking a power plant, a mostly black robot with a red scarf over its mouth shooting oil in to a man made lake, and a tall black and a small robot in a blue parka freezing over a city.

"What the heck is going on?" Lincoln asked before alost emidiatly getting his answer as a balding man with a large white mustache appeared on the screen. "By Tesla!" A voice exclaimed from above Lincoln as he quickly covered his hand and lookied up to see a nine year old girl with ground hair and glasses who was wearing a green sweater, Lincoln's second youngest sister, Lisa. "That's Dr Albert Wily! He was supposedly instrumental in the robotic revolution." Lisa explained before the man on the screen began to speak.

"Greeting, world. For those of you who do not know, I am Albert Wily. The greatest scientific mind of all time!" The doctor boasted. "By now, you have noticed these beautiful robots that I have upgraded to destroy your pitiful cities. I'll make this simple for everyone. The governments of the world have ten days to surrender to me or, my Robot Masters shall make today's attacks seem like child's play!" Wily exclaimed. "Oh and for those who think I'm bluffing..." He began before the screen showed a large reed, black, and yellow robot punch the ground beneath its feet as a large bridge began to crumble in front of it. "You've been warned." Wily said before cutting his transmission.

"Oh my god." Rita said with tears in her eyes before her phone rang and she looked down to see it was her father on the other line. "Dad?" She asked before she was quickly given instructions on the other end. "Right... Okay." She sharkily said before getting up. "Lynn, get Lily, Lucy, and the twins. We need to go now!" She exclaimed.

"R-right." Lynn sr said before he show up and ran upstairs to grab a six year old girl in a purple dress, a girl in a black dress and black and white striped leggings that matched her sleeves, and two twin blonde girls, one wearing overalls and a beat up red baseball cap and one in a pink dress before piling them as well as Lincoln, Lisa and Ronnie Anne in to a van and began driving.

Several hours later, they were met by an old station wagon at a large lake side house before Rita's father, Al, a portly older man got out and ran to Rita.

"Are you all alright." The old man ask.

"We're a little shaken but we're okay." Rita replied before a young woman around the age of I twenty one wearing a turcoise jacket, white shirt and pale jeans came running out of the house.

"Mom! Dad! Pop Pop!" The woman yelled before pulling the three adults in to a hug. "I saw the news! I was so worried!" She exclaimed.

"We're okay, Leni. But we have another problem." Rita said before gesturing over to Lincoln, who was still hiding his hand.

"Linky. Let me see." Leni gently said before Lincoln reluctantly stopped covering his hand and the younger Louds all let out a gasp.

"What in the world?" Lola asked in shock.

"Cool!" Lana exclaimed.

"Unbelievable." Lisa said while adjusting her glasses.

Lucy simply stood there, transfixed on her brother's metal appendage.

"Linky's a robot?" Lily asked in confusion.

"No, sweetie. He's not." Lynn sr said while kneeling next to his youngest daughter before looking to his second oldest and his father-in-law before they both nodded.

"Come on in. I'll explain everything." Leni said before she led the group inside before having them sit down at a table before leaving the room for a brief moment and coming back with two files. "Fair warning. Some of the pictures in this are a bit graphic. So Lily isn't aloud to see them." She said before handing one of the files to Lisa who then opened it as he eyes widened before the adults looked down.

"What happened here?" Lucy asked after having looked at the picture that had shocked Lisa so much.

"There was an accident. Lincoln was caught in an explosion and he lost a good chunk of his body." Rita said.

"He might not be sitting in here today if it weren't for Leni and Pop Pop coming up with a way to replace what he lost with robot parts." Lynn sr said, gaining confused looks from his children before Leni herself began to elaborate.

"Despite what I've always let people believe, I'm actually really smart. Especially when it comes to computers. I'm not Pop Pop level. But I'm still pretty good.

"Hold on a proverbial second. Pop Pop has skills in robotics?" Lisa asked.

"Oh yeah. In fact, he made quite the name for himself for his work under his pen name. Dr Light." Rita said before Lana and Lisa's eyes both became as wide as dinner plates.

"No freaking way!" Lana exclaimed as Lucy, Lola, and Lily looked at her. "Every advancement in robotics for the last several decades were because of the work of Dr Light." She explained.

"Yeah." Al said with a silent chuckle. "But I'm afraid that might be coming back to bite me." He said.

"What do you mean?" Lola asked. As Al was about to explain what he meant, the group heard an alert on the TV in the den and ran to see the image of an Orange and black robot with bombs on its shoulders and a pattern resembling hand grenades on its limbs throwing bombs all over a city with the headline reading 'Great Lakes under attack.'

Lincoln looked on at the site on the screen, his mind first flooded with fear due to his oldest sister as well as Ronnie Anne's family living in Great Lake. The fear quickly gave way to rage as his fists began to clench from seeing the unbridled terror in the faces of his family and especially Ronnie Anne before he began to walk towards the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Leni said before pressing a button and as a metal shield came down over the front door.

"Leni! Open the door now!" Lincoln all but commanded.

"No, Leni. Don't." Rita firmly commanded.

"Mom, I have to go. Lori and the others need help.

"Lincoln, it's to dangerous." Lynn sr said.

"I can't just sit back and do nothing while innocent people are being terrorized by this guy. I have to do something." Lincoln argued.

"I'm sorry, Linky. But there is no way we are going to let you go up against those robots." Leni firmly said before smiling. "Not without some gear, at least." She said.

"Wait what?" Lincoln asked.

"Wait what?" Rita and Lynn sr echoed before Leni pressed another button before her coffee table and floor split apart to reveal a staircase.

"What? You think, I'd give my little brother superpowers and wouldn't prepare something in case the day came when you found out you had them and wanted to go out helping people.?" Leni retorically asked before she led everyone down in to a hidden lab and specifically to a pod which she then opened to reveal something to Lincoln.

"Wow." Lincoln said simply. "Love the color." He said as his eyes remained transfixed on it.

"I thought about going with orange. But that was a little too anime if you ask me." Leni joked before Lincoln walked up to the pod and Rita walked up up to her.

"Are you sure about this? I mean after what happened to..." Rita began to say in a whisper before the last word got caught in her throat before Al walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Leni made the right the call, Rita. We can't stop him. All we can do is make sure he's prepared for what ever comes his way." Al said before they all looked over to Lincoln who was now clad in a black skin tight suit, a blue chest piece with a white X pattern, white gloves with gold knuckles, blue pieces of armor with white lining on his forearms and shins that had red points with gold around them in his joints, two red scarves coming out of the back, and a blue helmet with black points where the ears would have been that had viridian lines along the middle and over the face, a red point on the forehead, a black mask over his face and nose, and a green visor.

'Dayum.' Ronnie Anne thought before walking up to Lincoln. "Be careful." She said before Lincoln stroked the back side of his hand along Ronnie Anne's cheek.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine and I'll make sure to keep your family safe." Lincoln assured Ronnie Anne before walking to a small pad and transforming the left arm of his armor in to a cannon before nodding to Leni who then pressed in some buttons in her computer before Lincoln was coated in a blue light before flying off.

As Lincoln flew through the air in a streek of blue light, he passed by two individuals. One, a young man in red and white armor with a strait sword on his hip and what looked like a blonde ponytail coming out of his red and white four pointed helmet that had a blue crystal on the forehead, a white facemask, and a yellow visor. The other appearing to be a young woman wearing navy boots, a viridian combat dress that had eight navy points at the bottom, a viridian coat with gold buttons on the chest, navy cloves, silver vambraces and shoulder pads, and a viridian helmet with a silver face mask, yellow eyes, and three golden flourishes in the center.

"You were right. He's joining the fight." The cyan clad girl said before turning to her companion. "What do we do now?" She asked.

"We wait and we watch to see how things play out. If he needs me, I'll be there." The red and white clad young man said before turning around, revealing a purple circle with an orange Z over it.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Well, there you go, folks. I hope you enjoyed the opening chapter if this fic. Next time we get in to the action of the fic as Lincoln takes in his first Robot Master. Until then and as always... Keep on keeping on.


End file.
